


Champagne Problems

by Compulsory



Series: Evercorp [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsory/pseuds/Compulsory
Summary: Part 2 of a 15 part Supercorp x Evermore CollectionLena rejects Kara's proposal and many years later they find each other again.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Evercorp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068227
Kudos: 44
Collections: Evercorp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gold Rush coming soon!

_Kara sat on the train and stared out the window, light rain tapping against the glass. Her hot tears continued to stream down her face as she remembered the hours before._

“Kara are you _sure_ you’re ready to do this?” Alex asked. “What do you mean ‘am I _sure_ I’m ready to do this?’ You were in support of this months ago.” Kara replied. “No, I mean are you sure you’re ready for married life? Alex said. “Yes.” Kara said firmly. “We’ve been together for five years, and living together for two. We’ve talked about marriage before and it’s something we both want. I love her so much I’m ready to call her my wife, get a house together and raise kids. Alex, I want it all with her.” Kara replied. “Alright. Just, go get her okay?” Alex said. 

Kara and Lena laid on a blanket in the woods behind Kara’s childhood home. Lena’s head was resting on Kara’s stomach as they looked at the stars. “Dance with me.” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear. “But there's no music.” Lena replied. “The crickets will sing for us. Just, dance with me. Okay?” Kara responded. “Alright.” Lena whispered back. Her friends and family were waiting for them to move into a nearby clearing. After a few minutes of dancing they would switch on lights that spelled out “Will you marry me?” in the trees. Kara sat up from the blanket and helped pull Lena to her feet. The wedding bracelet in her pocket suddenly felt heavy. It had been smelt from the necklace her mother had given her before Krypton exploded. 

The couple moved to the clearing and began to dance. Kara was nervous so she started to tune into Lena’s heartbeat to help calm down, but Lena’s heartbeat was erratic. Lena was scared. She could tell Lena’s heart was beating faster than when she was excited. Kara gently pulled away from Lena. “Are you okay?” Kara asked. “I-” Lena stuttered. “I need to go. I’m sorry,” she whispered, her eyes filled with tears. Kara stood stunned as Lena ran into the woods, leaving their life together behind. The lights flicked on behind Kara. She heard a champagne bottle, the Dom Perignon she had bought, shatter on the ground. Her friends and family gasped as they noticed she was standing in the field alone. Crying. 

Everybody but Lena was gathered around in her childhood home to listen as Kara explained what had happened. After she had composed herself, she had chased after Lena, but Lena was nowhere to be found. She had already taken most of her belongings out of their appartement and gone off the grid. Lena had disappeared. Kara finished retelling the events of the night and the crowd stayed quiet absorbing the new information. Suddenly someone spoke up “She would’ve made such a lovely bride, what a shame she’s fucked in the head.” “Yeah. Don’t worry Kara, you’ll find the real thing instead,” someone else in the group agreed. “These are just champagne problems, you’ll be okay.” Another. “Yes. Someone else will come along, don’t worry.” 

“I-” Kara stuttered. “I’m leaving. I’m getting on the midnight train. I’ll let you know when I get to wherever I’m going” Kara mumbled. She took the picture of Lena she had in her wallet and placed in on her nightstand. She then quickly packed a bag and slipped out the back, not saying goodbye to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara struggles with moving on from Lena.

_Three Years Later_

“Are you _sure_ you’re ready to do this?” Alex asked. “What do you mean ‘am I _sure_ I’m ready to do this?’ ” Kara replied. “I mean, It’s been a little over three years since that day and you still refuse to talk about it. You’re getting ready to propose to someone else and you’re clearly not over _her._ “ Alex replied firmly. “What is it you told me that day? You wanted to have it all with her? Do you really want that right now? With someone that’s not Le-” “Enough!” Kara interrupted. “I’ve moved past that. I’ll see you at Noonans in one hour. Okay?” “Okay.” Alex said quietly. 

Kara liked the idea of bringing elements of the first date into the proposal. With Lena they had gone to dinner and then walked in the park, the sky had been really clear and Kara had asked if they wanted to go stargazing. They had spent the night looking at the stars and Kara told stories of Krypton. They spent hours talking about the planets and their lives. It had all fallen apart. Her first date with Lucy had been at Noonans. They got coffee and talked about work before parting ways. It had been easy. 

The bracelet in Kara’s pocket flet light today. The nervous butterflies in her stomach were gone. These all had to be good things right? She was confident. Kara walked into Noonans, her friends and family were dressed up in light disguises to look like customers. If Lucy said yes they would pop out and say congratulations; if Lucy said no, she would leave and no one would say a word. It was a failsafe. She was so broken after Lena that she needed to know she could walk quietly out without making a scene. 

An hour later, their date had been going well, she was close to proposing. The champagne bottle was going to be delivered by the waiter any minute now and she would pour them both a glass before starting her speech. The waiter moved over to their table and brought over a bottle of Dom Perignon. Kara closed her eyes, trying to blink away the memories of picking up the glass from a shattered Dom Perignon bottle all those years ago. She took a deep breath; it was just nerves. She poured them both a glass of champagne and cleared her throat. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the bracelet before kneeling down. “Lucy, you have been my rock these past few years. I hit a rough patch in my life three years ago and you were there to pull me out. Now I look forward to the many years we have ahead of us. I love you Lena” Everyone gasped. “I- Um-” Kara cleared her throat trying to push forward. “I’m sorry Lucy, this just brings back a lot. I love you, no one else. I want to build a life with you Lena. I-. Fuck.” Everyone gasped again. Kara Danvers did _not_ curse. Ever. Kara tried to get out of the room quickly. She stood up and her head hit the table. Its top snapped in half and champagne showered her as the bottle shattered. Again. 

Kara ran out the front door of Noonans, tears streaming down her face. She felt claustrophobic even in the open air; maybe it was the champagne covered suit. Her heart broke for Lena all over again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena find each other again.

_Two Years Later_

“Are you _sure_ you’re ready to do this?” Alex asked. “What do you mean ‘am I _sure_ I’m ready to do this?” Kara replied. “The last time you saw her she broke your heart. You haven’t dated anyone since Lucy. It’s been five years and you haven’t moved on!” Alex exclaimed. “What’s going to happen when you see her again?” Alex asked. “I’ll be fine Alex. It’s just one meeting. I just need to see how she is, then I can move on.” Kara said. “Okay, just take care of yourself Kara.” Alex said. “I will.” Kara replied. 

Lena had left her a voicemail from an unknown phone number asking her to meet in the park where they’d had their first date. Five years of no contact and Lena decided the location of their first date was the best place to meet? It was like she was purposely trying to break Kara’s heart again. Kara decided to walk to the park. She needed the extra time to clear her mind. By the time she arrived she’d determined she was definitely still in love with Lena, but she had to move on. Since Lena was no longer in her life she needed to date other people. The only issue was that whenever she got anywhere close to dating someone she could only think of Lena. Once she felt ready she made her way towards the park and located Lena sitting alone on a park bench. 

“Hi,” Kara said, voice coming out much softer than she expected. Lena somehow managed to look more beautiful than she remembered. Her dark hair was tucked behind one ear and she was wearing jeans with a loose button down. “Hi,” Lena responded almost in a whisper. Lena stood up from the bench and faced Kara. “I’m still in love with you.” “I need to move on,” they said at the same time. “What?” They said in unison. “You still love me?” “You haven’t moved on?” they said at the same time again. “I-” They started together. “You go first,” Kara said. “Well- I- Um-” Lena stuttered. “I never stopped loving you.” Lena said quietly, tears streaming down her face. Lena went to put her hand on Kara’s arm but Kara pulled back. “Then why’d you leave?!” Kara practically screamed. She was also sobbing. “If you love me, why did you leave?” Kara repeated, quieter now. “Because” Lena said. “Because you deserve better. I was never good enough for you. I don't deserve you. You were better off without me.” Lena said in between sobs. “Lena.” Kara whined. “I’ve been a mess without you. I haven’t been on a date in two years because no one compares to you. I couldn’t stop loving you, even after you broke my heart.” Lena looked up at Kara. “I’m sorry” Lena stood on her tiptoes and pulled Kara into a hug. Lena began to walk away and Kara grabbed her wrist. “Wait.” Kara said. Lena turned around. “Go on a date with me?” 

_One Year Later_

“Dance with me” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear. “Alright.” Kara said. The couple had been stargazing in the park; it was a nightly ritual now. Kara helped Lena up and the two began to dance in the center of the park. A few minutes passed and the lights turned on. “Will You Marry Me?” Was spelled out in the trees and their friends and family were standing around. “Yes.” Kara said without hesitation. If Lena had had a speech she wouldn’t have had time to even start it. “Yes?” Lena asked. “Yes.” Kara said again. Kara pulled Lena into a long kiss. Their crowd of family and friends burst out in congratulations. The bottle of Dom Perignon popped and champagne flew out. Everyone cheered again. 


End file.
